Urban Legends: Fairytale Style
by MissiB
Summary: This is basically your favourite fairytale characters starring in your favourite Urban Legends. I claim ownership to nothing except the concept of this fic. Now rated Humour because of Chapter 12.
1. The Calls Coming From Inside The House

_**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time does not belong to me! All characters and references to the show belong to ABC and Channel 5**_

_**This urban legend doesn't belong to me either. Thank God.**_

Urban Legends-Fairytale Style

For my first chapter of this fic, I figured I'd go for what is definitely the most well known urban legend out there...

**The Calls Coming From Inside The House!**

Settling back on the worn couch of the sitting room, Ruby Lucas picked up the T.V remote and switched on the device, preparing herself for the long night ahead. A couple of hours ago, Michal Tillman had called her and asked her if she could babysit Ava and Nicholas, apparently, someone's car had broken down just outside of Storybrooke, meaning that he'd had to go and tow them to his garage. He could take a while.

Ruby had been reluctant at first, as she didn't really _know _how to babysit kids, but once Mr Tillman had offered her $20 for her services, she had quickly accepted the task.

And now, here she was, mindlessly watching TV on a Saturday night, while other people her age were out there partying, drinking, dancing-

_Ring ring! Ring ring!_

Ruby jumped, startled out of her thoughts when the phone on the table next to the couch started to ring. Laughing quietly to herself, Ruby leaned across the couch and picked up the phone.

"Hey!" she said cheerfully, thinking it was Mr Tillman calling to check on her.

But, instead of hearing Mr Tillman's voice on the other line, all she could hear was low, heavy breathing, right in her ear. Ruby frowned.

"Hello?" she said "Who is this?"

There was another few seconds of breathing, and then Ruby could hear nothing except the dial tone. Whoever had called her had hung up.

_Well...that was weird _she thought to herself, feeling nerves pool in her stomach, she wondered if maybe she should call Emma, the towns new hard-ass sheriff, but then shook herself for her paranoia. It was probably just a prank caller!

Feeling slightly calmer, Ruby settled back on the couch again, loosing herself in the television programme. Half an hour later, she went to check on Ava and Nicholas. Still sleeping soundly.

As Ruby headed back downstairs, she heard the phone start to ring again, and once again Ruby picked it up, sitting back on the sofa as she pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?" she said into it, and once again, all she could hear was nothing but heavy breathing, but this time it was louder, ragged...not quite human.

"Who is this?!" Ruby said angrily, not in the mood for some idiot prank caller "Look, you little moron, this isn't funny! I know the sheriff and I can have her track you down and throw your ass in jail in five seconds!"

Ruby heard the caller chuckle, it was a low, mocking sound that sent chills up her spine, she heard him whisper something, so low she couldn't hear it "W-what?"

"I said" replied the caller, his smooth, deep voice so clear and loud that Ruby almost yelped in shock and fear _"Have you checked the children yet?"_

Ruby gasped, a feeling of raw terror coursing through her as she looked over at the staircase where Nicholas and Ava rested in the rooms above. She swallowed, and spoke to the caller again.

"Yes. I have. Now who the hell are you?" but once again, she was met with nothing but the dial tone.

Ruby wasted no time. She immediately dialled the number for the sheriffs station, the seconds between each ring seeming to take forever until Emma finally picked up the phone.

"Hello, sheriffs station"

"Emma! It's Ruby!" she cried into the phone, not bothering to hide the fear in her voice.

"Ruby?" Emma responded, sounding concerned "What's wrong? Are you O.k?"

"No!" Ruby shook her head "Listen I-I'm babysitting for Michal Tillmans kids and this...this weird guy keeps calling me! He keeps breathing really heavily into the phone and he asked me if I'd checked on the kids and-and I'm really scared-"

"Ruby! Calm down!" Emma said, and Ruby forced herself to stop fearfully babbling "Look, I'll check out the calls and see where they're coming from, O.k? But in the meantime you have to stay calm. If this guy calls you again, call your Granny, alright?" she said, her tone reasonable, calming.

"A-alright, thanks Emma!" Ruby agreed, and set the phone down. After that she checked on Nicholas and Ava again, this time going right up to them to make sure they were definitely O.k. The twins were still sleeping soundly, unharmed.

Sighing in relief, Ruby went back downstairs. She tried to keep her focus on the TV but couldn't help glancing at the phone nervously, and when it rang again, ten minuets later, she let out a sound that was a mix of a whimper and a sob before slowly, hesitantly, picking up the receiver.

"W-what do you want?" Ruby whispered.

But instead of the mystery callers heavy breathing or taunts, she was answered by Emma's voice, and it sounded urgent.

"Ruby, it's Emma!" she said, and the tone of her voice automatically made the babysitter tense "Listen, you need to grab Ava and Nicholas and get out of the house, _now!"_

"W-what?" Ruby stuttered, terror heightening her voice "W-why?"

"Listen, I looked into the phone lines, about the phone calls you told me about"

"Yeah, and?"

"Ruby, whoever called you used a land-line phone, and the records indicate that the calls made and the calls received came from the _same place!" _

Ruby whimpered, her hands shaking as Emma spoke her next words:

"Ruby! _The calls have been coming from inside the house!"_

From upstairs, Ruby heard Ava scream, and she immediately threw down the phone and charged up the stairs, but before she could get to the girls bedroom, the door was flung open, revealing a tall, black clothed man in a black balaclava, a giant, bloodied carving knife in his hand.

Poor Ruby never even had time to scream...

_**So, as you can see this was clearly an urban legend (because I love them) wrapped in Once Upon a Time clothing. Now, I'm relying on your reviews to tell me whether or not I did it justice, and if there are any other legends you would like to see OUATised, please PM me with the plot :)**_


	2. His Kidneys Been Removed!

_**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time does not belong to me! All characters and references to the show belong to ABC and Channel 5**_

Urban Legends: Fairytale Style-Chapter 2

**His Kidney's Been Removed!**

Night had fallen on the small town of Storybrooke, and in a small corner of the street, Dr Whale sat in Granny's diner, an alcoholic drink in his hand as he leered at the luscious Ruby right under the nose of her oblivious grandmother.

Dr Whale rose his drink to his lips once again, draining it while keeping his eyes fixed on the way Ruby's ass looked in those scarlett skintight shorts of hers. He was so enraptured in staring at the young woman, that he didn't notice when the door to Granny's Diner opened, and another woman sat next to him until she playfully tugged on his jacket.

Dr Whale turned, and was surprised to see the dark haired, beautiful face of Regina Mills, the town mayor. What was even more surprising was that she was smiling at him, and it wasn't a friendly smile, or a smile you would give an acquaintance. Oh no, it was a _flirtatious _smile. One that the good doctor was _very_ familiar with.

"Good evening, Dr Whale" said Regina, her pearly white teeth flashing from behind her full red lips "It's been a while since I last saw you. You're looking well, if I may say so"

Dr Whale nodded, flashing her a grin of his own "Of course, Madame Mayor. May I say that you too are looking truly...refreshing?" he said, and Regina chuckled flirtatiously, turning towards Granny.

"Another drink" she said to Granny, who swiftly brought down another beverage and placed it in front of the Mayor, who was quick to slide it towards Dr Whale.

And he took it.

Later that night, amidst a blur of drinks and laughter, Regina and Dr Whale found themselves back in his apartment. While Whale waited for her on his couch, Regina insisted on bringing in the drinks. Dr Whale was happy to let the powerful woman serve him, and told her where he kept his alcohol.

Moments later, Regina returned, an enticing smile on her face, and two drinks in her hand. One of which she passed to the doctor.

"Let's get this night started" Regina grinned. Dr Whale sent her a lustful look back and downed his drink.

And then he knew no more.

It was the next morning before Dr Whale finally awoke, and the first thing that he became aware of was that he had a pounding headache, and was absolutely freezing.

"What the hell?" he groaned, and looked down at himself. And what he saw made him jump to fully awake.

He was in the bathtub of his apartment, fully clothed, and the bath was filled to the brim with freezing cold ice.

"What, the _hell?!" _Dr Whale said again while trying to lift himself out of the bath, but he cried out when he felt a sharp ripping sensation towards the right side of his stomach. He looked down at himself once again, and saw something red blooming under the ice.

Starting to panic, Dr Whale dug through the ice until he reached his stomach.

And when he saw what was waiting for him, he screamed out loud in horror.

"_What the HELL?!"_

A deep gouge had been cut into his stomach, the flesh was cut smoothly as though with scalpel, and blood poured from the wound and onto his clothes and the ice, colouring them red.

"Something wrong, Doctor?"

Still in a state of horror, Dr Whale looked up to see Regina staring at him from his bathroom door, her hands were behind her back, and she wore a huge, demented grin on her face.

"Because it looks to me" she said, her hands starting to come out from behind her "As though you might be _missing something!"_

She finally removed her hands from behind her back, and Dr Whale screamed again, horribly, hysterically, when he saw that Regina, in one of her blood soaked hands, was holding a scalpel that was drenched with scarlett. And in the other...oh God, in her other blood drenched hand...

She was holding Dr Whale's _right kidney!_

_**What do you think? I'm sorry it's short, but it's a short legend, and one of my personal favourites, so please read and review.**_


	3. Scratching On The Roof

_**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time does not belong to me! All characters and references to the show belong to ABC and Channel 5**_

_**These urban legends also do not belong to me.**_

Urban Legends; Fairytale Style-Chapter 3

**Scratching On The Roof**

Beyond Storybrooke Toll Bridge there is a forest, and deep within that forest, there is a small clearing surrounded by trees. Some people might go there for seclusion, and sometimes, young lovers go there for...escapades.

"Are you sure there's no-one out here, Sean?" Ashley panted as he kissed his way down her neck, she was pressed against the passenger window of his car-which had been parked under the dark shade of a tree-and clinging to her boyfriends back as though her life depended on it.

Pulling away from her, Sean looked at her reassuringly, his own breathing heavy "Ash, no-one comes out here. You _know _that" he said, gently touching her cheek. Ashley practically melted against his touch, shrugging her fears away, and soon the lovers were lost to the call of passion.

_Snap!_

"What was that?!" Ashley yelped, brushing her hair out of her eyes, she looked up at Sean fearfully "I thought I heard something! I think someone's out there!"

"Ashley!" Sean said, laughing at her a little "It's all in your head! There's no-one out there-"

_Skkkkrrrrrrreeeeeeccccchhhhhh!_

"What the hell?" he muttered, the sound of metal being scratched filling is ears. Ashley whimpered beneath him.

"Sean..."

"HEY!" he yelled "You think you're being funny?! Piss off, you loser!"

Both listened out for further sounds. Silence. Then:

_BANG!_

Ashley screamed when a huge whack caused the car to jutter sideways, a frightened sob escaping her lips. Sean sat up in the car, hurriedly putting his clothes on, encouraging Ashley to do the same.

"O.k, I'm going out there" Sean told her, putting on his shoes "You stay here"

"No!" Ashley whimpered, clutching his shirt "Don't go out there, Sean, don't!"

"Hey, I'll be right back, O.k?" he said, cupping her cheek in his palm and kissing her gently. He then looked at her seriously "Don't open the door for _anyone, _understand? Not unless you know it's me"

"Sean!" Ashley whispered fearfully, but he paid her no heed. He opened the car door, and disappeared into the darkness of the night.

All alone in the car, Ashley slowly began to dress, wishing she could call Ruby, even to ask how Alexandra was settling. Any excuse, just to hear another human voice. Why did she have to leave her cell phone at home?!

_Bang!_

Ashley screamed again when there was another bang against the car "Sean!"

_Bang! Bang! BANG!_

Unable to help herself, Ashley started sobbing, tears streaming down her face as she frantically looked out of the windows for her boyfriend, but it was so dark he could've been standing right by the window and she never would've known.

_Headlights._

Quickly, she moved towards the dashboard and switched on the lights. Light flooded the clearing, and Ashley felt a little more at ease.

Until the scratching started.

_Scratch._

Ashley gasped in terror at the sound of the scratching. It was faint, and was coming from the roof of the car.

_Scratch. Scratch scratch. Sccccrrrrrraaaaaatch._

Tears of fear welled up in Ashley's eyes once again, and she prayed and wished that Sean would come back _soon._

It was then that she decided to go and look for him, and so, swallowing her fear, she slid her hands along the car seats, towards the door-

And nearly screamed aloud once again when she felt something small brush her hand, she looked down, and gasped with relief.

Sean's cell phone! He left it in the car!

"Oh, thank God!" Ashley whispered, the scratching on the roof intensifying. As fast as she could, she dialled the number for the sheriffs station, told Emma where she was, and within twenty minuets the sheriff had arrived, parking just in front Sean's car.

Ashley smiled widely in relief until she saw the look on Emma's face as she got out of her bug. It was a look of horror, and she had a gun, pointing straight at the car, in her hand.

"Ashley!" Emma shouted over to her, never taking her eyes off of something above the car "You need to get out of the car! _Now!"_

"What's wrong?" Ashley called back, fear welling up in her yet again as she opened the passenger door and vacated the vehicle. Emma shook her head.

"Nothing! Just walk towards me! No!" she suddenly yelled when Ashley tried to look behind her "Keep looking at me, Ashley! Just...keep looking at me!"

"What is it?!" she cried, slowly making her way towards the Sheriff, who was still pointing her gun at the car "What's going on? Emma!"

"Nothing!" Emma said frustratedly "Just don't look behind you!"

"Have you seen Sean?" Ashley asked, fearing for her fiancee. Emma didn't say anything, her jaw locking.

Whimpering with fear, Ashley continued to walk towards her. As she walked, her curiosity intensified, growing and growing until, right before she was within Emma's reach, her curiosity broke her, and she had to turn around.

"_Ashley, no!" _Emma roared, but it was too late.

Ashley screamed and screamed into the night, horribly, hysterically, when she saw Sean's body. It was hanging from a branch above the car, a noose wrapped tight around his neck, and one of his feet was scraping across the roof. Scratch, scratch, scratching.

_**O.k, you know the drill. Please read, review, and if there are any urban legends you want to see just PM me. I hope you liked this one :)**_


	4. Don't Turn On The Light!

_**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time does not belong to me! All characters and references to the show belong to ABC and Channel 5**_

_**These urban legends also do not belong to me.**_

Urban Legends: Fairytale Style-Chapter 4

**Aren't You Glad You Didn't Turn On The Light?**

It was with the last, tiny drop of energy Mary Margaret Blanchard had left that managed to get her to the door of her shared apartment. She had been at Storybrooke Elementary late at night filing through paperwork, and then David had come by and told her he'd booked a room at Granny's and...well, long story short she was now _exhausted._

Fumbling in her pocket, Mary Margaret dug out her keys and unlocked the apartment door. Walking inside, the first thing she noticed was that the living room was completely dark, apart from a sliver of moonlight shining through the kitchen window.

Rubbing her eyes, Mary Margaret fumbled along the wall to find the light switch. She quickly found it, and was about to switch the lights on so she could see what she was doing when her eyes got used to the dark, and she saw the faint outline of a silhouette laid across the living room couch. Emma.

_Was she waiting up for me? _Mary Margaret wondered. It would be very out of character for her to do this. She had been living with the Sheriff for a couple of months now, and not once had she ever waited up for her. So why would she start now?

_Either way, she must've fallen asleep _she thought, and deciding to abandon the light switch in favour of not waking her room mate, she unsteadily made her way towards her bedroom.

She had just managed to stagger her way to her bedroom door when she heard it.

The dripping.

_Drip, drip, drip._

Mary Margaret frowned. What was that? A leaky tap?

_Drip, drip, drip._

Too exhausted to wonder about it anymore, she shrugged it off and walked into her bedroom, not even bothering to undress before she collapsed onto the bed.

OUAT

The next morning, Mary Margaret walked out of her bedroom for her breakfast, and the second she did so, a gasp caught in her throat, her face turned whiter than ever, and her eyes became riveted to the horrific image that laid before her.

It was Emma. She was still on the couch, but she wasn't asleep. Her eyes were wide open, staring at a ceiling that she could no longer see. Her face whiter than a sheet, and her pale arms were resting either side of her head. The wrists had been deeply slashed, and Emma's dark red blood was pooling around her head, staining her blonde hair and dripping onto the wooden ground. Her blue lips were parted in a silent, final scream.

Out of the corner of her eye, Mary Margaret saw more red on her brick wall. She tore her eyes away from her room mate, and what she saw there made her horribly, hysterically, uncontrollably scream.

Written on the wall in Emma Swan's blood, were nine, mocking words:

"_Aren't You Glad You Didn't Turn On The Light?"_

_**So, what do you think? Please review :)**_


	5. Someones In The Back Seat!

_**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time does not belong to me! All characters and references to the show belong to ABC and Channel 5.**_

_**These urban legends also do not belong to me.**_

_**I'm so happy that the second season of OUAT is finally back on the screens (I live in the UK) that I decided to update. This one stars Mr Gold, and all I can say is: I regret nothing.**_

Urban Legends: Fairytale Style-Chapter 5

**Someone's In The Back Seat!**

After a long day at work, Mr Gold finally closed up the pawnshop. It was getting dark outside, and as the pawnbroker made his way to his Cadillac, he noticed that the streets of Storybrooke seemed to be more deserted than usual.

Mr Gold wondered about that for a moment, and then shrugged. Who cared? Certainly not him.

Opening the car door, Mr Gold climbed inside and started the engine to make his way home. His _pink _home. If he ever got the chance he was going to make Her Majesty pay for that.

As he drove along the streets, Mr Gold became aware of someone driving behind him. Normally, this wouldn't bother him, but this unknown driver...he appeared to be _following _his car.

Every time Mr Gold turned a corner, the mystery driver would turn a corner, every time he changed streets, the mystery driver would change streets, and not once did he make a move to drive past the Cadillac, even when Mr Gold actually moved his car so that the other driver could drive past him.

"_Argh!" _he cried out, shielding his eyes as the other driver suddenly flashed his headlights behind him, nearly making him swerve off the road.

"_What the hell are you doing?!" _Mr Gold roared, briefly turning his head towards the car behind him. As though in response, the other car came even closer to his own, and just as Mr Gold tried to focus on the road again, the other driver flashed his headlights once more. The reflection of light in his head-mirror nearly blinded the pawnbroker, almost causing him to skid off of the road once again.

_Does this man have some sort of death wish?! _Mr Gold wondered furiously. After the car behind him moved even closer, flashing it's headlights one more time, he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialled the number for the sheriffs station.

"_Sheriffs station"_

"Miss Swan, it's Mr Gold"

"_Mr Gold?" _he could hear the unconcealed surprise in her voice _"What do you want?"_

"Miss Swan, for once it seems that I am in need of your sheriff duties" said Mr Gold, trying to keep his voice smooth and calm but failing "I'm being followed, and it seems this man wants to make me crash, he keeps flashing his headlights and bloody blinding me-"

"_O.k, O.k, I'll be right there" _Emma said hastily, and Mr Gold's jaw locked at the soothing tone in her voice _"Where are you headed?"_

"My house"

"_Lead him there. I'll be waiting for him"_

"Thank-you, Sheriff" after that Mr Gold hung up the phone, thankful that his home was just a short while away. As he continued driving, the follower continued his pursuit, the flashing of his headlights becoming more and more frequent the closer Mr Gold got to his house, his hands were locked on the steering wheel in a death grip, and he vowed that, should Emma let him close enough, he was going to beat this imbecile within an inch of his life.

Somehow, Mr Gold eventually pulled into his driveway, relieved to see that Emma's bug was already there. As soon as he parked his car, she came over to his window and warned him to stay inside. Mr Gold's jaw clenched, but for once he listened to the good sheriff, watching events unfold through his side-mirror.

He was rather surprised when his follower parked behind him, and even more so when, after ripping the car door open, Emma dragged out the town psychologist Archibald Hopper. He appeared to be struggling with Emma, fighting against her and pointing towards Mr Gold as she tried to drag him towards her car.

"No!" he was screaming "Emma, no, you don't understand! I wasn't trying to kill him! I was trying to _warn_ him!"

"Warn him?" Emma frowned "Of what?"

"Emma, _someone's in the back seat!"_

Mr Gold's eyes widened in horror, and he rapidly turned towards the back seat of his car, only realising that it was far too late when he felt the cold metal of an axe cut through his neck...

_**Like I said, I regret nothing! Please read and review and I'll update soon. For the next chapter, I've decided to go with a request made by Reanne100. I'm including no spoilers here so you'll just have to wait. As always, if there are any urban legends you want to see, PM me the plot.**_


	6. La Llorna

_**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time does not belong to me! All characters and references to the show belong to ABC and Channel 5**_

_**I also don't own these urban legends.**_

Urban Legends: Fairytale Style-Chapter 6

**La Llorna**

A crescent moon hung over Storybrooke high street, and Henry Mills was walking home as quickly as he could. The high street was deserted, and despite his efforts not to show it, the eeriness of the deserted street...well, it got to him, and he clutched the strap of his backpack tightly as he walked.

Normally, he wasn't this easily frightened, hence why his mom-the good Mayor of Storybrooke-let him walk home alone, but today, he had decided to spend the day around Paige's house. Somehow (probably because of him) they had gotten onto the subject of stories, and Paige had told him a spooky story that had chilled him to the bone:

"_There was once a beautiful woman, her skin was fair, her black hair was thick and wavy, and she had eyes the colour of the sea" _Paige had said in an ominous voice.

"_She was married to an aged spinner, and mother to a small child, but while they both loved her, the woman was unhappy"_

"_Why?" _Henry had asked, and Paige had grinned at him, leaning in closer, her voice dropping so that it was almost a whisper:

"_She was unhappy, because her husband was a cripple. A self-inflicted limp to get him out of war, and although the woman had cared for him, when she found out about his cowardice, she was shamed, and began to hate the man. So much so that eventually, she left with a band of pirates. Leaving her crippled husband, and abandoning her son"_

Out of the corner of his eye, something appeared in Henry's sight as he walked down the high street. With a quick, shocked intake of breath, he rapidly looked around the area, but of course he saw nothing.

But, as Henry well knew from his book, that didn't mean there wasn't anything there.

"_Years passed" _Paige had said _"And the woman enjoyed the adventurous life of a pirate, eventually falling in love with the pirate captain and becoming a pirate queen. She thought her life was perfect, nothing could destroy her happiness...except her husband"_

"_The crippled one?" _Henry had frowned, confused _"What could he do?"_

"_Well, for starters he wasn't__ a cripple anymore" _said Paige ominously, her eyes sparkling in the prettiest way...woah, concentrate Henry _"No, in the years of his wife's absence, the cripple had gained a great power, the power to do anything he wished. To create anything he wanted, to make people do whatever he wanted..._kill, _anyone__ he wanted"_

"_Baelfire..."_

Henry jumped, spinning around as he heard a strange whisper from behind him. With wide, terrified eyes, he looked around the whole high street again. Still nothing there. His bottom lip starting to wobble, and the ten year old quickened his pace, gripping his backpack strap like a vice.

"_He killed her?" _Henry had whispered, gasping in horror when Paige nodded.

"_Despite all his power, the old spinner still held a grudge against his wife. He was furious that she had abandoned her only son, and so one day, he appeared on the pirates ship shortly after they had set sail. He demanded an explanation from his wife, but the pirate queen had none to give. All she could say was 'I'm sorry'._

"_And so, in a fit of fury, the spinner used his new powers to plunge his hand into her chest, rip out her beating heart, and crush it between his fingers. Killing her instantly"_

"_Baelfire..._Baelfire..."

Henry let out a sob, wanting to call out for help but finding himself unable. Something was following him, something that he couldn't see, but something that could definitely see _him!_

He ducked his head, trying to ignore the voice as he broke into a run.

"_After she died, her body buried at sea, the pirate queen expected her spirit to go on into the afterlife as all spirits did. Hers, however, remained on earth"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because the spinner had placed a curse on her soul. She could never enter the afterlife until she found her son. Until she did this, her soul would be forever bound to earth._

"_But what she didn't know was that, before brutally murdering her, the spinner had lost their son long ago, to a place where the pirate queen could not reach him, and so she wanders the earth, searching, always searching, for her lost boy...or..." _Paige had trailed off, and Henry had stared at her, his eyes wide as he waited for her to continue.

"_Or?!" _he had prompted _"Come on, Paige! What else?!"_

"_Or, anyone who looks like him. It is said that, when they are completely alone, she will take any boy who looks like her child" _Paige had grinned again, looking Henry dead in the eyes, branding the story into his mind.

"AH!" Henry couldn't help it, he screamed. For the most terrifying apparition had appeared before him. It was a woman, dressed in pirate clothing and an unearthly pale face. Her long black hair whipped about her face, and she was soaked from head to toe. The woman's eyes were a deep black, and were fixed on the petrified ten year old. Her pale lips split into a terrifying smile.

"_Baelfire..." _the woman croaked, and, arms outstretched, she floated towards him...

As she came even closer, Henry remembered the last part of Paiges story:

"_So, what was her name?" _Henry had asked, and the little blonde girls eyes had sparkled even more as she whispered the final part of the tale.

"_Well, when she was alive, her name was Milah, but after she had died, she was given a new name, a name given to her by whoever crossed her path and lived to tell the tale"_

"_What?!"_

"_La Llorna!"_ Paige had cried, leaping to her feet _"The Weeping Woman! Because of how she wept whenever she thought she had finally found her son!"_

As the ghost came even closer, Henry could indeed see tears dripping down her cheeks as well as the sea-water, the terrifying black eyes staring at him as though they could see the terror in his heart.

The ghosts hand brushed against Henry's shoulder, and a shudder of cold rippled through the boy, breaking La Llorna's hold on him, and letting him run for his life.

Henry's feet pounded on the concrete as he ran, his mom's huge house within his sights as he heard the ghosts terrifying wail behind him, followed by a furious, never ending roar, coming closer and closer to the boy as he hurtled across the ground, crying out whenever he felt La Llorna's ghostly fingers brush across his neck.

"_MOM!" _Henry screamed, his feet finally finding the pathway that led to his front door. Reaching the large wooden barrier, Henry pounded his fists against it, screaming for his mother to open the door, the ghosts cheated roars coming closer and closer...

"_Mom! PLEASE!" _Henry begged, tears running from his eyes as he pounded with all his strength, all the while La Llorna was that much closer to claiming him...

"_Baelfire..."_

"Henry! What do you think you're-"

Henry sobbed in relief when Mayor Mills finally opened the door, pushing past his mother without any sort of explanation. He scampered into the house and slammed the door shut, trapping La Llorna outside.

He waited, expecting screams of fury, more pounding on the door, insistent turning of the door handle. But none of it came.

She was gone. He had escaped.

Panting, Henry dropped his backpack on the ground, deaf to his adoptive mothers fierce scolding as he stared at the door.

After all, there were far scarier things to face.

_**So. La Llorna. A strange little story that Reanne100 led me to (This chapters dedicated to you, Reanne!) I had to tweak the legend a bit to OUATise it, but I hope it was still a good read. **_

_**As always, if there are any other legends you wanna see on here, all you have to do is PM me. In the meantime, please review :)**_


	7. Bloody Mary

_**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time does not belong to me! All characters and references to the show belong to ABC and Channel 5.**_

_**These urban legends also do not belong to me.**_

Urban Legends: Fairytale Style Chapter 7

**Bloody Mary**

_This is ridiculous, _Regina thought as she stood in front of her full length mirror and the lights were off in her bedroom, just as the legend directed. _I am a full grown woman, Not some superstitious child! Why am I even doing this?!_

But there was an easy enough answer to that: Henry. The previous night she had scared the life out of him when she'd unexpectedly burst into the bathroom and found him in the darkened room staring wide eyed at the mirror. After asking him what on earth he was doing out of bed so late, he had told her about a ridiculous legend involving some woman-Bloody Mary-appearing in the mirror after saying her name three times, and then brutally killing whoever was in the room.

_Lovely. _Regina had rolled her eyes and sent him to bed, but later on that night she had found herself to be...intrigued. A woman who used mirrors to enforce terror? The mayor would be lying if she said that didn't remind her of herself a little.

And so that next night after she was certain her son-_her's, _not that damned Emma Swans-was asleep, she turned out the lights in her bedroom, stood before her full length mirror, and performed the supposed summoning ritual:

"Bloody Mary" she said, and turned once in a full circle.

"Bloody Mary" she said again, and turned once again.

Taking a deep breath, she repeated the name one last time:

"_Bloody Mary!" _she turned once more, and then quickly flashed on the lights.

Moving away from the light switch, she looked back into her mirror, and smirked in satisfaction when she saw nothing. Just her own beautiful self.

"_Bloody Mary" _Regina thought, chuckling _what a joke!_

She got ready for bed, and after locking her bedroom door she prepared to switch off the lights again. But just before she could, she saw something, just out of the corner of her eye.

Something in the mirror.

Regina swallowed, her hand hovering over the light switch. Every instinct she had was screaming for her to run out of the room, grab Henry, and get out of the house. But that would be just stupid. She was the _Evil Queen _for Gods sake! And she wouldn't be frightened out of her house by some silly little urban legend! So, taking a calming breath, she turned around to face her mirror.

The Mayors body went ridged, the blood drained from her face, eyes became wide with terror, and her mouth opened in a silent scream when she saw what was awaiting her in the glass.

The woman behind the glass had dark, tangled hair across her white face, her black fingernails scraped against the glass, in her snarling mouth were sharp, decaying teeth, and where there were supposed to be eyes, there was nothing but bloodied sockets, as though they had been ripped out long ago, the blood dripping down her chin and staining her white clothing.

Paralysed with fear, unable to even scream, Regina could only watch as Bloody Mary herself pushed against the glass of the mirror, sliding through and dropping to the floor like a rag doll. She then shot upright, turning slowly until her bloody sockets were facing the terrified woman.

She grinned, and with a thin, sharp-nailed hand stretched out in front of her, she started to move toward the horror-struck mayor.

OUAT

They found her the next morning. After Henry had tried to rouse his mother, knocking repeatedly on her locked door and calling out to her, only to receive no response, he had called Emma. After sending her son off to school she too had called out to Regina, telling her to stop messing around and open the door. When she got no response, she broke it down.

And when she walked into the bedroom, the first thing she discovered was that the carpet was soaked in blood.

"Oh my God..." Emma had gasped, a hand going to her mouth. Then she looked up, and when she saw what was waiting for her there, something lurched in her stomach and she barely made it to the bathroom before throwing up the contents of her stomach.

It was Regina, lying on the floor as though passed out. Her limbs hung about her awkwardly, as though every single one of them had been broken. Her clothes had been torn apart, and long, deep gouges decorated her skin, blood oozing onto the ground.

And her face? That once beautiful face-superior to all except one-had been destroyed. Her lips had been ripped apart, her cheeks, chin and forehead looked as though it had been attacked with a rake, and as for her eyes...

Her eyes were no longer there. They had been brutally ripped out, leaving nothing but the empty, bloodied sockets staring up the ceiling.

_**This chapter...it was difficult for me to write, because ever since I was little I have been flat-out terrified of Bloody Mary (seriously, I once worked up the courage to actually DO the ritual, and I couldn't sleep for a week) if it's crappy, I apologise.**_

_**For my next chapter, I am going to do a legend I've been wanting to do for a while. You might not have heard of it, but I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I do.**_

_**As always, any legends you wanna see, PM me.**_


	8. The Girl With The Red Eyes

_**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time does not belong to me! All characters and references to the show belong to ABC and Channel 5**_

_**These urban legends also do not belong to me**_

Urban Legends: Fairytale Style-Chapter 8

**The Girl With The Red Eyes**

August Wayne Booth drove his motorcycle all around Storybrooke. He hadn't meant to arrive here so late at night, but it couldn't be helped.

Still, at least that blonde woman had helped him out. He was fairly certain he knew who she was...but that would have to wait until morning. He'd been on his bike for God knew how long, and he was exhausted, and so he rode to Granny's inn.

OUAT

Seeing Widow Lucas for the first time in twenty-eight years was like a hammer to the senses. Sure, he knew that everyone had been cursed but to actually _see _that they had never aged a single day...

"Hello?" said Granny, and August only realised that she had been talking when the old woman was waving a hand in his face "Anyone in there?"

"Oh, sorry!" August quickly apologised "I, uh, I was miles away"

"Hm" Granny said, eyeing him warily "So...did you want a room or not?"

"Yes, I did" August responded, and Granny pulled out her check-in book and a pen. After August penned in his fake name, Granny closed the book and held out a door key, which August reached out to take.

And that, was when things got strange.

"You should probably know that this inn is haunted" Granny said. August blinked.

"Uh...what?"

"This inn? One of it's rooms is haunted by a sprit who died here" she repeated, as though it was a completely normal thing to talk about to a someone she'd just met.

"Right" August nodded, wondering what the hell he'd just walked into "Is...there a reason why you're telling me this?"

Granny gave him a look "Of course there is. I'm telling you this because you're room is next door to the ghosts"

OUAT

The first thing August noticed when he walked into his dark room was that there was a hole in the wall. It was the wall that was facing the foot of his bed, and the only reason August noticed it in the first place was because there was a small trickle of light coming through it. A light that could only be coming from the room next door.

The same room, that was supposed to be haunted.

August frowned curiously at the light, but then decided it didn't matter. He quickly collapsed on the bed-hissing in pain when his damned wooden leg screeched in protest-and soon settled into an uneasy sleep.

A few hours later, he awoke when a shooting pain ripped through his cursed leg. Groaning through his teeth, he sat up and clutched his calf until the pain subsided.

"Oh God, _please _let my plan work..." August muttered, and was just about to settle back down to sleep when he noticed a spot of light on his duvet. He then looked up at the wall facing him and saw that the light in the next room was still on, although it was surely far too late-or early, he had no idea what the time was-for anyone to be up.

A trickle of curiosity found it's way into his mind, and August left the comfortable mattress and slowly walked to the wall. He then bent his head, and looked through the little, light-flooded gap.

The walls of the next room were completely white, not adorned with a painting, or mirror, or even a cobweb in the corner. There was also a single light bulb on the ceiling, which had undoubtedly been glowing all night.

August had only realised the minor details later though, because the first thing he truly saw when he looked through the gap was the woman.

She was strange, this woman. She was stood with her back to him, her long, dark hair flowing down the back of her white dress, her pale arms held rigidly at her sides. She was completely still. August wondered if she was even breathing.

Pulling himself away from the strange image, he went back to bed and tried to get back to sleep. He had to start trying to convince the Saviour that the curse was real tomorrow, and God knew he'd need his strength for that.

Unfortunately for him, he woke again a few hours later, the pain in his leg intensifying more than it ever had before.

Hissing and groaning in an effort not to cry out, he again waited out the pain. Soon-but not as soon as he would've preferred-the pain left him, and August sighed in relief.

Pulling his bedcovers back over him, he noticed that something was different. Light had started to come into the room, and he could see the dark brown sheets.

But that was it. The strange spot of light from the other room had disappeared.

His forehead denting in confusion, August looked up to see that the hole that had, previously, been aglow with light, now appeared to have gone dark. Had the strange woman finally turned off her light or something?

His nosy nature overtaking him, he went back over to the wall, feeling along it until he found the small gap in it. Slowly, he lowered himself down, and looked through the wall.

The scene in the bedroom had completely changed. There were now no walls-white or otherwise-no light, no woman. All he could see was red, complete, untextured red.

"What the hell?" August breathed. Shaking his head in complete bewilderment, he went back to bed again.

After all, what else was there to do?

OUAT

The next morning, Granny asked him if he had seen the ghost. When he had shaken his head, she looked a little relieved.

"Well, that's good. She's said to frighten most people"

August frowned. She? "Wait...the ghosts a girl?" he asked, and Granny nodded.

"Oh yes. She was before my time, back when my father owned this place. She'd been a relatively normal girl, apparently she had even been a little pretty. Except for one thing..." Granny trailed off, but August gently pushed her to continue. She sighed solemnly.

"I really shouldn't say..."

"Tell me" August said, _needing _to know.

"Well...my father used to tell me and my brothers that, although her face was quite pretty, it was her eyes that made her so shy"

"Why?"

"Because...they were bright red!"

_**Creepy, right? Scared the hell out of me when I first read it (and my big sister...*evil laugh*) and I hoped you guys liked it. If there are any legends you wanna see, PM me. I'm currently looking for a legend for the Blue Fairy so if you have anything let me know. **_


	9. Don't Look Behind You

_**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time does not belong to me! All characters and references to the show belong to ABC and Channel 5**_

Urban Legends: Fairytale Style-Chapter 8

**Don't Look Behind You**

After her "Girls Night" with Ruby and Mary Margaret, an ever-so-slightly tipsy Belle started to make her way to her apartment above the library. The sun had long since set, and a clear, windless night had fallen on the town.

As Belle walked back to her apartment-a little unsteady due to a combination of high heels and margaritas-she heard a low, deep moan behind her.

She paused on the pavement, _what was that? _

Belle wondered if she should turn around to see if there was something behind her, but quickly decided not to bother, it was probably just the wind. So she continued walking.

As she continued her journey home, her head becoming clearer as she walked, she heard the moan once again. But this time, it was louder. A guttural sound that sounded anything but human, not to mention the high scraping sound that accompanied it.

And, as Belle quickly realised, it was coming from _right behind her._

The beauty's heart jumped into her throat, her hands grew clammy, and she started to quicken her pace, the heels of her high shoes tapping sharply on the pavement.

She had barely gotten a few steps when it happened again. The loud, guttural moan, that almost seemed to be _calling _to her!

And so, unable to take the suspense anymore, Belle stopped, and slowly turned around.

"Oh my Gods..." she gasped in horror, her pretty face turning whiter than a ghost.

It was a _creature. _A _thing. _A horrific monster that appeared to come from the very depths of hell itself! The first thing Belle saw was that this monstrosity appeared to have been cut in half at the waist, severed black skin hung where the start of it's hips were supposed to be, and it seemed to get about using the freakishly long nails on it's stringy, blistered arms, cutting grooves into the pavement as it dragged itself forward. Black hair hung about the creatures head, and in it's filthy, scarred face, the terrified Belle could see a mouth that was dripping some sort of black liquid and was filled with discoloured, sharp teeth. It's eyes were impossibly, unearthly white, with no eye-lids that allowed it to blink.

It was after she took all this in that Belle realised something.

Those eyes were focused on _her! _It was crawling towards _her!_

Letting out a terrified cry, Belle kicked off her heels and started running away from the monster as fast as she could. From behind her she heard it's furious roar, and then a pounding and scraping which she knew meant that it was coming for her.

And it was gaining. Fast.

"_Oh Gods!_" Belle panted, her bare feet hammering on the pavement, ignoring the stings of small sharp stones on her tender flesh. A small price to pay as long as it got her away from that _thing!_

As the creatures howls grew louder, Belle rounded a corner, and suddenly she was running towards Granny's Diner, almost crying with relief when she saw through her tear blurred vision that it's lights were still on.

Suddenly, a grazing sensation ricocheted through her calf, and Belle screamed when she realised that the thing was almost upon her. Putting on one final burst of speed, she ran to the diner, crashed through the door and slammed it behind her.

Panting heavily, she ignored the curious looks she was getting from Granny and several customers, and looked through the glass of the door.

The creature was nowhere in sight. It was like it had just vanished.

But Belle wasn't one to take any chances.

"Belle?" Granny had come up behind her, looking terribly concerned at the state the young woman was in "Are you O.k?"

Belle, who had been in the middle of extracting her cell phone from her pocket, nodded at the kindly old woman.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine" she said, smiling in a way she hoped would reassure her. She then held up her her phone before Granny could question her further "Is there anywhere I can take this?"

Still looking concerned, Granny nodded and allowed her to use the back room. Once in there, Belle dialled the first number that came into her head and pressed the device to her ear. She could only hope that he would pick up.

"_Hey sweetheart _came the Scottish brogue of Rumplestiltskin's voice. Relief washed through her and she rapidly talked into the phone.

"Rumple, I'm at Granny's and I need you to pick me up!" she said, unable to keep her voice from coming out high and panicky.

"_Why? What's wrong?" _Rumplestiltskin's voice was no longer calm, but now stern with concern.

"I-I haven't got time!" Belle said desperately. Gods, to have to describe that thing over the phone..."Can you just come and get me? Please?!" she was practically begging now.

"_I'm on my way"_

After that Belle waited, and what she could've sworn was mere _seconds _later, Rumplestiltskin's Cadillac had pulled up in Granny's driveway. Before he could get out and put himself in any danger Belle bolted out of the diner, hurtled through the driveway, and launched herself into the car.

Just as the moaning started again.

"Belle-"

"_Drive!"_

Responding to the urgency in her voice, Rumplestiltskin slammed his foot down on the accelerator, and soon they were speeding through Storybrooke. From behind the car, Belle heard that terrible creatures roar once again, and she looked through the wing mirror to see the thing, _bounding _after the car, it's clawed hands digging grooves into the road as it threw itself after the vehicle, a look of fury contorting it's face as it's high roar pierced the air.

"Rumple-"

"I see it" said Rumplestiltskin, his voice tight as he pressed his foot down more firmly on the accelerator, ignoring the screams of the creature as it continued to follow them.

"Rumple..." Belle whispered, unable to believe what she was about to ask "C-can't you use m-"

"I know this creature. Magic won't work on it" said Rumplestiltskin, his eyes firmly on the road.

Even when he heard the sound of nails scraping across his car.

"Oh Gods..." Belle moaned, her hands coming over her face.

Somehow they managed to get to his large house, and as soon as the stopped a huge _thump _resounded off the back of the car, almost toppling it forward and causing Belle to scream in terror. A strange scrabbling was heard across the car, and another wail came in from outside of where Belle was sat, the passenger door rocking against it's frame as something tried to pull it out...

"Belle!" Rumplestiltskin shouted, and she turned to see his hand outstretched towards her. Not even stopping to think, she took it, and with a wave of purple smoke, they were standing in the foyer of his large home.

Rumplestiltskin folded Belle into his arms and she clutched him tightly, her relief lasting about five seconds before the thing started pounding on the door, the force of it so ferocious and so furious that small splinters of wood started to litter the ground, it's terrible cries screaming into Belle's ears as she buried her face into Rumplestiltskins chest and tried in vain to block out the noise...

OUAT

The next morning the noise had stopped, and after checking through the window Belle was euphoric to see that the creature was nowhere in sight. Apart from long scratchs in Rumplestiltskin's car, and many massive gouges in his front door, the monster appeared to have vanished. Hopefully never to return.

After that night, Belle was a lot more cautious when going out during later hours. She never went anywhere that was further than a fifteen minuet walking distance, when she had to go out at night, she rarely went alone, and, if she did ever hear any strange noises, she did not, under any circumstances, _look behind her._

_**One more chapter until we hit the double digits! As I have said in most of my chapters, if there are any legends you wanna see, PM me, and if you do have any legends I could use for the Blue Fairy, please let me know.**_

_**Also I, uh, I heard that Belle didn't come back in the Lacey episode, and that she is a complete b#tch to Rumple, and is going to make him revert back to his old ways...3, 2, 1 *HEADDESK!***_


	10. The Devils Dance

_**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time does not belong to me! All characters and references to the show belong to ABC and Channel 5**_

Urban Legends: Fairytale Style-Chapter 10

**The Devils Dance**

"I'm sorry, Astrid, but you _know _how inappropriate it would be" said Mother Superior, and the novices face fell. They were stood in Storybrooke's town hall and the lead nun was monitoring the citizens of the town that had so kindly volunteered to help set up the venue for the Spring Dance, an annual event that the whole town had been known to attend.

"But, Mother Superior...it would just be one time!" Astrid tried desperately, and Mother Superior sighed, placing a gentle hand on the young woman's shoulder.

"Astrid, I can't let you attend the dance. Haven't you heard?" Mother Superior asked seriously. Curiously, Astrid shook her head, and the older woman moved closer to her, turning so that her back was to the volunteers:

"Astrid, this dance...it's cursed!" she said, and Astrid jerked back in surprise.

"Huh?!"

Mother Superior shushed her, and then continued "My dear, this dance is fated to be attended by an ancient evil, by someone so dark and monstrous that people quiver in fear at the mere mention of his name!"

Astrid frowned "But...I thought Mr Gold hated social events?"

Mother Superior softly groaned "Not _him! _Astrid, I have reason to believe that this dance is going to be attended by the Devil himself!"

The novice pulled away, an odd look on her face. She watched Mother Superiors face for signs that she was joking. There were no signs. She was serious "The De-Mother Superior, are you _quite_ sure about that?"

"I am absolutely certain!" she said with complete conviction "Which is why you must promise me that you _won't _attend the dance!" she moved forward and gripped Astrid's shoulders in her hands, the look on her face almost frightened "Promise me, Astrid! You know He likes to pray on young women!" She looked like she was ready to weep, and the novice quickly nodded, feeling her hopes crushing as she signed away a night that promised laughter and entertainment.

"I promise!"

OUAT

And Astrid had meant to keep that promise. Really, she had. But with each hour that had passed until the dance started, she had found herself more and more drawn to the event until, by the time it did start, she found herself pulling out a pretty-but modest-pink dress she had bought in the hopes of wearing it to the dance. Putting it on, she made sure that no-one was watching and sneaked out of the convent.

_There's really no harm in it, _Astrid assured herself, pulling her hair out of it's tight bun and letting it fall around her shoulders_, Mother Superior never needs to know as long as I'm back before dawn!_

Soon she arrived at the Dance, and it was everything she'd hoped it would be. People in beautiful dresses and handsome tuxedo's were dancing on the polished floor, music pulsed from speakers on the stage of the hall, and the room was filled with the sound of laughter and happiness.

Smiling softly to herself, Astrid walked over to the refreshments table at the side of the room and got herself a non-alcoholic drink. She started up a conversation with Mary Margaret Blanchard-who was wearing a beautiful violet dress with spaghetti straps that hung from her shoulders, and beautiful mock-diamond studs in her ears-who told her that she was delighted that she had come.

"I didn't think Mother Superior was letting any of you out of the convent tonight!" she said, and Astrid almost choked on her drink.

"Oh, well, uh...s-she changed her mind" darn it! She'd never been good at lying.

Mary Margaret's green eyes narrowed at the nun, her red lips parting in suspicion. Astrid was just about to run for it when, out of nowhere, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Excuse me" said a deep, male voice. Astrid turned, and had to forcefully stop herself from gasping aloud when she saw the man who was stood behind her, for he was, without a doubt, the most _beautiful _man she had ever seen!

His skin was pale, almost as pale as Mary Margaret's, but looked as smooth as porcelain and stretched gracefully over his high cheekbones. His hair was an extraordinary raven black, and was just a little long, so that a small part of it hung over his forehead and almost fell into his ice blue eyes. He was tall too, at least a head taller than David Nolan, and was wearing a beautiful black suit that would rival any of Mr Golds collection.

Astrid heard a chuckle, and looked away from the mans body-which was creating sensations in her that were not at _all _appropriate for a woman of the cloth!-and up to his face, where she saw an amused smile gracing his full red lips, which were pulled apart so she could see a hint of his pearly white teeth.

"My lady, I was wondering if you would like to dance?" he said, his voice as smooth as velvet and utterly enticing. When Astrid looked down, she saw that he had a strong looking hand stretched out to her.

"I...uh..." Astrid stammered, knowing that she should refuse-she was a _nun _for goodness' sake!-but something about the man was...completely overpowering, and, almost as of it had a mind of it's own, her hand placed itself into the handsome mans and she allowed herself to be led onto the dance floor. Once there, one of the strangers hands went around her waist while the other took her left hand, pulling her close to his chest as the speakers move onto a slow song.

She wanted to ask him his name, ask why she hadn't seen him around Storybrooke before, but she seemed to be incapable of speech, and could only let him waltz her around the room.

All at once, the handsome stranger pulled her away from his body and started to spin her, slowly at first, but then gathering speed until Astrid started to feel dizzy, she tried to tell him to stop but all that came out of her mouth was a gasp.

Faster and faster he spun her, until the inside of the town hall became nothing but a brightly coloured blur. Those watching the dancers paused in their own steps when they saw the smoke emanating from the nun's feet, some of them gasping in shock.

"Oh my God!" cried Ruby Lucas, pulling away from her dance partner, Billy "She's on fire!"

"Somebody help her!" Mary Margaret shouted as the smoke became so thick that neither Astrid nor the man could be seen. But all at once, the man stopped spinning the young woman, and quickly-far too quickly-the smoke cleared. Everyone in the town hall stared in shock when they saw that Astrid's dance partner was standing alone, and right in front of him-almost exactly where he'd been spinning the young woman-a large, black scorch mark was burned into the floor.

It was at that moment that everyone realised that Mother Superior had been right. The man standing before them was clearly no ordinary man: He was the Devil, and he had spun Astrid to Hell.

_**O.k, this was originally gonna be the Blue Fairy's legend, but I changed my mind because "Gullible and easily led" didn't really fit her character. Also, I never took her to be a rule breaker, so I'm still on the look-out for a legend for her so if there are any reviewers that know of any good ones for her please PM me.**_

_**Until then, as usual, if there are any other legends you wanna see (with other characters) you can PM me for that too.**_


	11. The Vanishing Hitchhiker

_**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time does not belong to me! All characters and references to the show belong to ABC and Channel 5.**_

Urban Legends: Fairytale Style-Chapter 11

**The Vanishing Hitchhiker **

The full moon was out again on the late Storybrooke night, and Mrs Lucas unconsciously rubbed the claw-like scar on her left arm while still keeping her left hand on the steering wheel of Ruby's car, which she had borrowed for visiting Mr Gold's shop (the two were currently in a heated disagreement over how much rent the diner owner owed the pawnbroker. Gold was threatening to take back the diner itself, but she was _not _backing down!)

Their-ahem-_discussion, _had gone on for a number of hours, and before either of them knew it night had fallen. Granny had left with a promise of returning tomorrow, and was still seething with rage when she got to Ruby's car.

"Damn Gold..." she muttered, her grip tight on the steering wheel, her mind filled with dark thoughts. So much so, that she didn't see the man until her headlights lit up the look of shock on his face.

"Oh my God!" Mrs Lucas cried, yanking on the steering wheel and steering to the side, almost crashing into a nearby lamp-post before she slammed on the break.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" the old woman screeched, getting out of the car and marching over to the man, who was still stood in the middle of the road and shivering.

"S-sorry!" he apologised shakily. He looked like he was in his thirties, and had dark hair that was swept of his forehead and a stubble of a beard "I-I wasn't looking where I was going"

"Are you crazy, boy?!" Mrs Lucas snapped "I could've _killed _you!"

"I'm sorry!" he apologised again, sounding a little desperate "I...I was just trying to catch a lift!"

"What?!" Mrs Lucas snapped, and the man repeated his request. The old woman stared at him.

"Are you serious? This town isn't _that_ big! Where could you possibly need to go?" she asked.

"Please!" said the man, his hands held out in a begging motion "All I want is a lift, I'll even pay you, if that's what you want!"

Mrs Lucas sighed "You don't have to pay me" she said wearily, rubbing a hand underneath her glasses before looking him up and down. He was wearing a black shirt that was covered with a red, sleeveless jacket and blue jeans. The clothes appeared to be tight-fitting and she didn't see any suspicious bulges that could mean he was carrying a weapon, so she nodded to the car.

"Get in" and he did.

After she started to drive, she turned to the man, who was sitting next to her in the passenger seat and staring out of the window as they sped past the dark town.

"So, where you headed?" she asked him.

"The town exit" he answered "I've tried to find it a few times before, but I keep getting lost"

Mrs Lucas frowned. He couldn't find the town _exit? _"The town exits easy to find! You literally just walk straight ahead that way!" she jabbed a finger forward, but the man shook his head.

"I can't find it" he insisted, and he never looked away from the window "It's like something's keeping me here, and I _need_ to get out of here"

Mrs Lucas frowned. The way he said it, with such..._desperation, _it sounded like he was a prisoner, and the old diner owner couldn't help but ask "How come?"

"My son's waiting for me" he said simply.

"Your son?" she repeated, and the man nodded.

"Yeah. Owen, his name is" he told her, his voice brightening when he said his son's name, but quickly becoming darker again as he continued "I told him to go. I told him to wait for me. He's waiting for me on the outside"

Mrs Lucas' fingers tightened on the steering wheel, and she kept her gaze firmly on the road. They were coming closer to the town line now and for that she was grateful. This guy was creeping her out!

"R-really?" she tried to keep her voice steady, the town line showing up in the headlights. But rather than recieving a response, all she heard was a strange, unintelligible whisper in her ear. Finally reaching her limit, she parked outside of the town line and turned to tell him to get the hell out of the car!

But when she looked at her passenger seat, her jaw fell slack.

"What?!" she breathed in an unnaturally high voice. Rather than facing the strange hitchhiker like she expected to, she was instead faced with nothing but a vacant seat, holding nothing but the man's non-sleeved jacket, neatly folded in the leather chair.

With shaking hands, Mrs Lucas touched the jacket. The car door was still locked, and the window was wound up tight. She even checked the two back seats, and he wasn't there.

He had vanished.

OUAT

The next morning, Mrs Lucas went to the mayors office. All night long she had been unable to get a wink of sleep, trying to figure out whether or not what had happened last night was real and eventually coming to the conclusion that she should just go ask Mayor Mills. The woman practically ruled Storybrooke, so if anyone was going to know about weird men who randomly vanished, she would.

She had brought the jacket with her, just in case it could...jog her memory or something.

"Madame Mayor?" said Mrs Lucas as she walked into her office. Regina Mills sighed wearily before looking up from her paperwork, planting a sweet (fake) smile on her face when she saw the diner owner.

"Mrs Lucas" she said delightedly "What can I do for you?

Mrs Lucas walked forward-the jacket held under one arm-until she reached the mayors desk "I...came to ask you about a Storybrooke resident. I didn't get his name, but, I know that he's white, has dark hair and is at least in his thirties. He said he had a son" the mayor just looked confused and a little irritated, and it was then when Mrs Lucas decided to bring out the jacket, putting it out in front of her on the desk.

"He was also wearing this" she told her "He left it in my granddaughters...car... Madame Mayor?"

At the sight of the jacket, the mayors face had gone completely blank, and it was clear from the look in her dark eyes that she was no longer listening to the older woman. She was looking at the garment with the most sorrowful expression Mrs Lucas had ever seen.

"Madame Mayor?" she said again, a little louder this time, and that seemed to jerk Regina back into the present. She folded her hands over the desk, and leaned towards the other woman.

"Mrs Lucas, I know who that jacket belonged to. His name was Kurt Flynn. He was a friend of mine" she explained. Mrs Lucas frowned, confused.

"Was?" she repeated, and the mayor nodded, an actual tear forming in the corner of her eye.

"Yes, Mrs Lucas. You see, he had come to town on a short visit with his son, Owen, and on the day he was meant to leave his car broke down, and Mr Tillman wouldn't be able to get it running again for another twenty-four hours. I..." Regina paused, choking back a sob as her eyes started to water "I tried to convince him to be patient, but he insisted that he had to leave immediately, and so he tried to hitch a ride, but when he leaned out into the road to hail a car he...he leaned too far and lost his balance. He fell into the road" Regina paused, and Mrs Lucas watched in pure wonder as the woman with the rumoured stone heart pressed a hand to her lips to stifle a sob "A car hit him! It threw him just short of the town line and...by the time the doctors found him he was already...already..."

Regina's shoulders were shaking by this time, trying to keep the seemingly wracking sobs contained. She took a deep, steadying breath before finally finishing her story, and unknowingly terrifying Mrs Lucas:

"He was already dead"

"Oh my God!" the horrified old woman backed away from the desk. Her hands were shaking, her eyes were wide, and her jaw flopped open and closed as she tried in vain to speak one of the thousands of thoughts running through her head.

"B-but if he's dead..." she stammered, noticing the way Regina was staring at her like she was debating whether or not to get a doctor "Then...then..."

_Then what the hell did I give a lift to?!_

_**This legend took longer to write than I thought. I'm surprised with the way it came out so please tell me what you think of it, so I know whether or not I went in the right direction.**_

_**As usual, any legends you wanna see, PM me. **_


	12. The Blind Man

_**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time does not belong to me! All characters and references to the show belong to ABC and Channel 5.**_

Urban Legends: Fairytale Style-Chapter 12

_So, after hours, days, and weeks of searching the internet trying to find a scary urban legend for the Blue Fairy, I found that none of them were appropriate for the good nun. So then I thought: Hey, instead of doing a horror legend, why not, just this once, do one that makes people laugh?_

_And so, for one time only, you are going to get a FUNNY urban legend. However, just because it's not a horror, doesn't mean that things are going to end well..._

_Introducing..._**The Blind Man**

It was a boiling hot day in Storybrooke, and at the nun's convent Mother Superior and her nuns were out in the garden harvesting it's fruits and vegetables. Several women were already panting, futilely wiping sweat off their foreheads while trying not to pass out, the large pitcher of water on the garden wall already half empty.

Mother Superior was growing exhausted herself. Her thick, cotton dress felt like a second skin, and the basket she was filling with tomato's was threatening to drag her down to the ground. In the end, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Astrid" she said to the young novice, who's face was bright red from the heat as she pulled carrots out of the ground "I'm just gonna take these inside" Mother Superior told her, lifting the tomato's. Astrid just nodded, not really taking in what she said. The head nun shrugged, and walked back into the convent.

Almost as soon as the back door had closed behind her, Mother Superior put down the basket and undid the two top buttons of her dress and rolled up her sleeves, sighing contently when those actions alone allowed her skin to breathe a little easier. After a few moments of leaning against the wooden door, she picked up the basket of tomato's and walked them into the kitchen.

After she put the tomato's in the refrigerator-lingering within the cold confines perhaps a _little _longer than necessary-she reluctantly started to make her way back to the heated garden, and on her way, she passed the front door of the convent. It was there that she noticed the air conditioner that was situated next to it.

Mother Superior stopped, and stared at the device, an unbecoming idea forming in her mind. Due to expenses being tight (no thanks to Mr Gold) the use of electrical appliances in the convent had been severely restricted, and luxuries such as manufactured cold air had been scrapped.

But...it was so hot, and she was practically _melting _in this heat!

And no-one needed to know...

Before she could change her mind, Mother Superior darted forward, switched on the air conditioner and turned the dial to it's highest setting. As the cool air washed over her, she leaned her head back and sighed, the sweat on her forehead and exposed part of her neck being swept into her hair by the wind.

But, while the coldness was most definitely gratifying on her face, neck, and arms, it wasn't enough. The dress still covered most of her body, and it was too thick to let any cold air in.

Another idea came into Mother Superior's head, and idea so terrible and scandalous that she actually gasped in self-shame. How could she even consider doing that?!

_Then again, _a darker, usually suppressed part of the nun's mind hissed, _there was no-one around, and there were no nearby windows for anyone to see her, and it was so very, very hot..._

Mother Superior bit her lip, caught in a dilemma.

But, eventually, the heat got the better of her. Looking behind her to make sure that no-one would walk in on her anytime soon, the good nun pulled off her dress, shoes, socks, underwear, and stood completely bare in front of the air conditioner, letting out another contented sigh as she felt the heat on her skin finally start to fade.

_Knock knock!_

Mother Superior gasped highly. Someone was knocking at the door of the convent! Rapidly, she switched off the air conditioner and moved towards her discarded dress.

"Who is it?" she called to the door.

"Blind man" was the gruff reply.

Mother Superior paused. _A blind man?,_ she thought, considering. If the man was blind, then he obviously wouldn't be able to see her, and she really didn't want to put that sweltering dress back on...

So, abandoning the garment, she threw open the convent door.

The second he saw her, the blind man's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. His black bearded jaw flopped open, and, shakily, he held up two window guards in each hand.

"Uh, h-hi Mother Superior" he stammered, his eyes riveted to an area south of her face "I-I'm Leroy. Someone called about putting up some blinds?"

_**Say what you like! I don't care, I thought it was funny and I hope you did too. This is probably gonna be the only funny legend I do, but maybe if I get stuck for idea's in the future I might resort to it again.**_

_**Usual drill, any legends you wanna see (scary ones) PM me. Until then, REVIEW!**_


	13. Lift and Separate

_**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time does not belong to me! All characters and references to the show belong to ABC and Channel 5**_

Urban Legends: Fairytale Style-Chapter 13

**Lift and Separate**

For the first time in a long, long time, Tamara actually felt a sense of relief. No longer did she have to pretend to be in love with that fairytale reject Neal Cassidy! No more did she have to endure his pitiful screams of terror when he woke up in the middle of the night after having one of his damned nightmares. Never again did she have to put up with his obviously longing glances at that idiotic Emma Swan!

Now, _finally,_ she could do what she came here to do, and destroy the magic in Storybrooke.

She'd called Greg after running from the cannery, and they'd agreed to meet at the library at midnight. If the secret to destroying the Storybrooke's magic was going to be anywhere, it was there, where Hook had found that..._thing_.

"Greg!" she called to him as she approached. Her boyfriend looked up from the door of the library and Tamara frowned. Had he been...crying?

"Come on" he said, picking the lock of the door and going in before she could ask him about it. She supposed it was for the best. They were here to do a job, not to waste time.

After turning on the light, they walked over to the elevator and stood in front of it. Greg looked over at Tamara.

"Are you ready to do this?"

Tamara nodded, and Greg pushed and pulled the necessary buttons and leaver that opened the chamber. He then moved to stand inside it.

Tamara followed him, but when she to walked into the elevator and made to close it, he stopped her.

"Wait!" he said, his hand against the door "One of us needs to stay up here, remember? To pull the lift back up!"

"Oh. Right" Tamara remembered, and moved back so that he had room to leave. When Greg looked confused, she gestured to the outside with her hand, and he realised what she was saying.

"No way!" he shook his head "I'm not staying up here while you go down there alone!"

"It makes more sense for me to go, Greg!" Tamara argued ""I have more experience!"

"I don't care. Hook said there's some kind of..._thing, _down there. You're staying here!"

"_Greg!"_

For a long time they argued, but eventually Greg got his way, and begrudgingly Tamara went to walk out of the chamber.

But the chamber, it seemed, had other plans.

"_Agh!"_

"_Tamara!"_

Tamara had screamed out when, out of nowhere, the elevator doors slammed shut with her still between them. Her body was still in the elevator, but her neck was trapped, her head hanging over the floor in the library.

"G-Greg!" Tamara choked, beating her hands against the doors "H-help me!"

"I can't!" Greg yelled back. There was no way to open the doors from the inside.

Desperately, she twisted her head and body to the side, thinking maybe she could slide out, but the doors grip on her head was too tight, she couldn't move!

But the elevator could.

Tamara couldn't hold back her scream of terror when the chamber started to move downwards. Slowly, slowly, pulling her bare neck to the ground.

"_Greg! It's moving!" _ she screamed, hitting the elevator doors as hard as she could. From the inside, she felt Greg's fingers as he tried to pull the doors apart. But to no avail.

"_No!" _she sobbed, her neck almost touching the separation between the library floor and elevator chamber _"Please! NO!"_

"_TAMARA!" _Greg's scream was almost as loud as his girlfriends as her neck pressed into the ground, the cold, split floor cutting into her skin like it was butter and crushing her throat. And still the elevator moved, Tamara's agonised scream's becoming choked gurgles as her blood spilled onto the floor and into the elevator, the chamber struggling and repeatedly lifting and slamming down in an effort to remove the blockage.

And eventually, Tamara's decapitated body fell onto the elevator floor, and Greg Mendel, now trapped in the elevator, could only scream in horror as he stared down at her severed form, her fingers still twitching as they lay in a pool of her own dark blood.

_**This was the darkest thing I have ever written. Seriously, the darkest. This chapter is dedicated to Marcie Gore, who is a total angel for leading me to a great site for gristly stories and gave me the idea for Tamara's demise (I hope this was to your liking, my love)**_

_**Read, review, and any legends you wanna see, PM me.**_


	14. Pop Rocks and Soda

_**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time does not belong to me! All characters and references to the show belong to ABC and Channel 5**_

Urban Legends: Fairytale Style-Chapter 14

**Pop Rocks and Soda**

It was rare for Jefferson-the former Mad Hatter-to leave his huge house in the woods. In this cursed land of Storybrooke he had no friends, and his only family was living with a completely different mother and..._father, _and had no memory of him, so he never had a reason to leave the stupidly massive building where he obsessively made his hats.

But...sometimes, it all got too much. The seclusion, the silence...the loneliness, and he would just _have _to get out of the house for fear of truly going mad like he had done in the Queen of Heart's hat room. On those days he would go to Granny's Diner and have something to drink. A beverage that he would always drink to remind him of his daughter.

"Here's your tea, Mister" said Ruby the waitress, smiling flirtatiously at the handsome man as she put his cup of tea in front of him. Jefferson nodded his thanks and the young girl walked away, swaying her hips as she did so (which caught more of Dr Whale's attention than it did Jefferson's)

Chuckling softly to himself, Jefferson raised the white cup to his lips, and it was while he was taking his first sip of tea that he overheard a very interesting conversation:

"...No, really! Ava told me that this kid from Boston tried it, and it _worked!" _said a young, male voice from the table behind him.

"Nicholas, you can't honestly tell me you believe that stuff!" came another boyish scoff which also sounded young, the voice higher than his friends.

"Henry-" Jefferson stiffened. Henry _Mills? _Regina's adopted son? Putting down his cup, he paid more attention to the conversation "-I swear! Ava told me that if you eat these Pop Rocks_-" _Jefferson heard the sound of something that sounded like sugar being shaken in a small bag "-with some soda, then the they'll mix together in your stomach, and it'll explode!"

Jefferson coughed into his cup. Oh, the things these kids believed...

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" he heard Henry challenge, along with Nicholas' nervous swallow.

"W-what?"

"You heard me! Drink some soda-" there was the sound of metal scraping on metal, and Jefferson was pretty sure Henry had just passed his soda can to his friend "-and eat some Pop Rocks, and we'll see if you're right!"

Jefferson lowered his cup, curious to see if the boy would really take the challenge. There was a long pause.

"I, uh, I d-don't-"

"What's the matter? Are you too afwaid?" Henry mocked

"Hey! I'm not scared of _anything!"_

_The evidence would suggest otherwise, _Jefferson thought as Henry spoke again, a sadistic sort of glee colouring his voice:

"Then prove it! Drink the soda and Rocks and see if your stomach explodes!" he said, and there was no sound from Nicholas. Henry laughed "Unless you want someone else in here to do it for you!"

At those words, a sudden, reckless idea came into Jefferson's head. He would never have thought of doing anything like this before, usually he would just drink his tea and go back to his empty house. But then again he'd never eavesdropped on a conversation between two small boys before, and if he was being completely honest, he _was _curious to see if their theory actually worked.

Ah hell, they hadn't called him the Mad Hatter for nothing.

"I'll do it" he said, turning around to face the two boys. The one Jefferson had recognised as Henry Mills was facing him, and staring him full in the face from his seat, while the other boy was sat to his back to him-though he had twisted his neck when Jefferson had spoken. He was shorter than Henry, and had neatly cut brown hair with light brown eyes. Both boys were wearing their school uniforms-clearly having just come from there-and were staring at him with equal looks of surprise on their young faces.

Jefferson grinned "Sorry. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation and uh, if your friend-" he pointed to Nicholas "-doesn't want to try the 'Pop Rocks/Soda thing'" he said this with exaggerated hand movements, as though mocking it "I'll give it a shot"

Henry blinked, glancing his friend "Uh...O.k" he said uneasily, and Nicholas snapped his head to him:

"Henry!" he hissed, and Henry looked at him in a way that said _"What?" _as he picked up his can of soda and plucked the Pop Rocks out of the other child's hand.

"What's your problem, Nicholas? _He's _not too scared to do it!" he said, and passed the candy and drink to Jefferson, who took them with a wolfish grin.

Seconds later, he had ripped open the packet of Pop Rocks and, with the children's eyes-and the eyes of several diners who had also overheard the conversation-fixed on him, he tilted his head back and tipped half of the packets contents into his mouth, where it popped and crackled on his tongue.

When he picked up the soda can, it appeared that both boys went into a state of suspense. They both eagerly and fearfully watched as Jefferson slowly lifted the metal can to his lips and swigged the fizzing liquid down his throat.

Henry's eyes popped, and Nicholas gasped as Jefferson swallowed the concoction "Oh my _God!"_

For a few tense seconds, they waited. Waited for the expression of discomfort and confusion, waited for the retching, waited for the eventual explosion. But, as the seconds turned into minuets, Jefferson gave a bemused smile and spread his hands out to his sides. Henry sighed, taking back his soda.

"See?" he said to Nicholas, who was staring at Jefferson with an look of astounded relief "I _told _you it was just a myth! There's no way Pop Rocks and soda could actually-"

"_Argh!" _out of nowhere, Jefferson suddenly screamed in pain, one hand gripping the edge of the table while another wrapped around his stomach. He bent over, a sudden pain filling him like nothing he had ever felt before, and he was briefly aware of Henry's face turning as white as a sheet as he continued to shriek:

"What the he-_Oh my God!" _he screamed again, his whole body suddenly lurching forwards from the stomach as though something from the inside of it had pushed him forward, he roared in pain, feeling something expand and then break within him, and he heard Henry scream in horror as he opened his mouth to let a torrent of blood come forth from his lips and cover the surface of his table and fall into his teacup.

"His stomach is exploding!" Henry screamed, while Nicholas-and everyone else-looked on his horror "_His stomach is exploding!"_

"_Henry! Don't look!"_ Jefferson's pain-deafened ears heard the scream of the young waitress as she grabbed the traumatized youngsters and led them out of the diner, screaming for someone to call 911.

But, as another explosion from within him tore apart his insides and forced more of his blood-and something lumpy that he was far to scared to look at-from his throat, Jefferson knew that it was too late for that. His forehead fell against the tables surface, and with another pained groan and cry he let forth another pool of his life-blood into his lap before blacking out.

By the time the paramedics arrived, the Mad Hatter was already dead.

_**Just for the record, I've done the Pop-Rocks/Coke thing, and it DOESN'T WORK, I just thought I'd include this because I saw it on a website and I still can't believe I'm only including it now.**_

_**O.k! Whose up for a little competition? Let me explain: as I want to move on to other fics soon, I've decided that the next chapter of this is going to be the last, and for the final legend I'm going to do Slenderman, but I cannot for the life of me think of a question for him to ask his victim! (read the original legend if you don't know what I'm on about) So, I've decided to put it to you guys: What do you think Slenderman should ask? The chapters gonna feature Hook and I'm gonna put it up next week, and whichever question I like best will be used. The writer will get full credit for the question and the chapter will be dedicated to them, so good luck to you!**_

_**And, as per usual, don't forget to review. Especially if you've got an entry!**_


	15. Slenderman

_**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time does not belong to me! All characters and references to the show belong to ABC and Channel 5**_

_**Well here it is, the promised final chapter of...**_

Urban Legends: Fairytale Style-Chapter 15

**Slenderman**

Captain Hook ran out of the Library, cursing the name of the Crocodiles little tart, he'd heard her talking on the strange device called a "Cell Phone" through the doors of the elevator and knew that, had she been calling Rumplestiltskin, he had seconds, and as much as he wanted to skin that man alive, he knew he was still no match for his magic.

He made sure to keep to the shadows on his way back to the docks where his beloved ship was hidden, the black of his clothing letting him blend into the darkness, though he'd thought he was busted when he hid in the alley of a diner and a young woman-and a gorgeous one at that, Hook noted-with smooth skin and dark hair came out, her hands filled with two trash bags. When she came close to the bin where Hook was crouched, peering at her discreetly, she tensed up, inhaled deeply, and started to walk around the bin. Hook held his breath, hook at the ready-

All at once, she paused, her eyes widened and her head whipped from side to side. All of a sudden she dropped the bags and ran out of the alley like the hounds of hell were after her!

Frowning, Hook stepped stepped out from behind the bin, his hook resting on the lid. What the hell was _that _about?

Deciding he didn't really care, he crouched low again, scanning the street until he could be sure it was safe.

And that was when he saw it, right across the road...

The second he set his blue eyes on...whatever it was, Hook knew he couldn't look away even if he tried, away from this _thing, _this thing that looked like a man but was not a man, this thing that looked to be eight feet tall with inhumanly long arms and legs, clothed in a black tuxedo, and it's face...where was it? There was nothing except a blank, thin oval of a head, and yet somehow it still seemed to be able to stare at the pirate, locking him in it's non-existent gaze that was almost...hypnotic...

Suddenly, a school bus sped past the street and Hook's sight was temporarily blocked. He blinked, raising his one hand to his head which was feeling strangely fuzzy. He took a deep breath so as not to fall over, _what the hell...?_

When he looked up at the street again, the thing had disappeared.

OUAT

Hook had been around a long time, he'd been in a lot of bad situations, and in some of those situations he had wanted nothing more than to kill someone. But this one? Where he was handcuffed to a bed, hookless, in agonising pain, and wearing an unflattering gown that didn't completely cover him? Yeah, he didn't want to kill anyone except himself right now.

Still, silver lining, at least he'd managed to strike a blow in the Crocodile's heart, making his beloved Belle go down like a light _and _making her loose her memory? The look on his face had been priceless! Even if he had been hit by a flying chunk of metal seconds after...

He had no idea what the time was, but he was guessing pretty late at night judging from the moonlight spilling across his bed, that and the pain in his broken ribs being what was still keeping him awake. With a groan, Hook turned his body away from the window and towards the shadowed door.

His eyes locked on the shadow, his whole body going ridged. His breath stopped in his throat, and on instinct he went to reach for something he could use as a weapon, but unable to because of the damned handcuffs!

It was back. The thing from the street was _back! _Standing in the shadowed corner next to the doorway right beside the sleeping form of another patient, and this time, black, liquid tentacles were sprouting from it's back and chest, flicking in the shadows. It took a step towards the pirate, the tentacles slithering towards him.

Hook swallowed, starting to tug on his restraint "What are you?!" he demanded as it came ever closer "What do you want?"

Still it moved closer to him, never giving him an answer, and Hook could only watch in horror as it stretched out a long hand towards him, and then he knew no more...

OUAT

When Hook woke up, he felt cold air on his skin and was lying on something uncomfortable. Groaning, he sat up, blinking in the darkness. He realised that his cuffed hand was free and leaned on it to push himself up. It wasn't until he felt something like leaves under his palm that he realised he was outside.

Looking up, Hook could see that he was surrounded by trees, moonlight shining through the small gaps in their leaves, branches shaking in the soft wind. He was in the woods.

And he was not alone.

The thing from the street and hospital walked out from behind one of the taller tree's, it's form visible even in the darkness, it's long, thin tentacles swarming around it's longer body. It's featureless face was on Hook, keeping him paralysed to the ground as it moved to his feet.

For a moment, there was only silence. Hook stared up at the creature, and the creature stared down at him, it's tentacles floating aimlessly in the air.

Then, without one second of warning, the tentacles became rigid and before Hook knew what was happening they had launched themselves at him, wrapping around his wrists, ankles and neck in a tight grip and pinning him to the ground, causing him cry out as he struggled.

"_What the hell do you want from me, you bastard?!" _he screamed. He didn't really expect it to answer-it had no mouth!-but when he heard a strange, gravelly voice float into his head, he could only assume it came from the slender creature. The voice was whispery, but sounded old and worn, as if it had come straight from the grave.

_I have a question to ask you._

"What?" Hook snapped, but the thing didn't seem to acknowledge him, it's voice still whispering through his mind:

_If you answer correctly, you will live. But I will break your arms and legs._

"_What?!" _Hook yelped again, struggling harder, but his bindings just tightened, simultaneously choking him and cutting off his bloodstream.

_If you answer incorrectly, _the creature continued,_ my hand will slide down your throat, and I will tear out your heart._

"What kind of a deal is that?!" he choked, crying out again when he felt the thin tentacles cut into his skin "Alright, _alright!" _he yelled, struggling to breathe_ "_What's your question?!"

Hook was willing to bet that if the creature could've laughed, it would have. Instead, it arranged it's long frame so that it was leaning over Hook, so close that the flat surface it called a face was almost touching his, but no breath came from it's non-existent mouth. It was then that it asked it's gravelly question:

_Do you fear death?_

Hook stared at the monster, which was still right up in his face "Do I...what?" sudden anger rose in him, he tried to sit up but the tentacle around his neck was keeping him down "_You prick!_ _That's not a fair question! How can I get that right?!"_

_If you refuse to answer. You will die._

The creature's voice floated into his head again, and it lifted it's own as it leaned away from the captain. Out of the corner of his eye he saw it's long white hand move towards him, moving across the his body and towards his face.

When Hook felt it's cold touch graze his skin, he started to panic, feeling it's thick fingers moving up his neck and across his jaw. He pulled his head away, clamping his lips shut but the thing wasn't deterred. It's fingers dug into his jaw and his lips, forcing his jaw open with impossible strength. Hook became panicked, fear overtaking him, and it was with terror gripping his heart that he screamed his answer:

"_YES!" _he roared, and the hand paused "Yes, I fear death! _I fear death! Are you bloody happy now?!"_

Slowly, the hand withdrew, falling to the thin creature's side as it's body unfolded until it stood erect. It looked down at the Captain, the tentacles still tight on his body.

_Correct._

Hook exhaled heavily, his eyes closing as he felt himself relax, his relief lasting about two seconds before he felt the tentacles around his wrists and ankles tighten, the creatures voice floating into his head as his crack.

_And here, is your reward._

Hooks right arm snapped, and his first scream of the night was swallowed by the thick, dark forest.

OUAT

"I've never seen anything like it" said a very confused Doctor Whale to a blonde nurse "And you're _sure_ no-one came in?" he looked down at the patient called Killian Jones, whose arms and legs wrapped in a thick gauze. The nurse nodded her head, equally bewildered.

"I'm positive. The other nurses told me that he woke up at dawn screaming his head off. When they came and found him...the bones in his arms and legs were completely pulverised" she looked down at the handsome patient, her hands folded over her stomach and her forehead creased in concern "He must've been in agony..."

Whale's gaze moved from the pirates bandages to his expression. It was true, the man did look somewhat...traumatised.

"And we're positive that Gold had nothing to do with this?" he asked, knowing Rumplestiltskin's vengeful nature. The nurse shook her head again, not taking her eyes off Hook.

"That's not the name he says"

Whale frowned at her "He says a name?" he asked her, and the nurse nodded.

"It's all he's been saying all morning. The doctors and nurses can't get anything else out of him!" she told the doctor, and Whale looked down at the injured man curiously.

"Well, what is it? This name?"

Biting her lip nervously, the young nurse turned her back to Hook, gesturing for Whale to come in closer, once he was close enough, she whispered one name into his ear:

"_Slenderman"_

_**Sorry guys, I couldn't kill him he was too pretty! Also, someone pointed out that Slender only goes after kids, but I looked it up on the web and the legend says that he will go after kids, AND anyone who's unlucky enough to spot him, much like poor Killian, lol.**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to Scarlet Phlame, who won my little question competition, without which this chapter would've been un-writable. So as promised, you get all the credit, Sweetie! Do with it what you will! (also can I just say, massive fan of your Once Upon a Time in Disneyland, every chapter cracks me right up) this chapter was so much fun to write, and I'm glad to end this fic with it. Thank-you for your generous reviews:**_

_**Marcie Gore, Reminder, Grace5231973, xoxphoenix10, Alitote, Samzi, Reanne100, sudoku, janeaustenite6, MsExpendable402, Guest, SirJacques, and last, but by no means least Scarlet Phlame. I hope you enjoyed the ride!**_


End file.
